The Nutcracker
by maymayB
Summary: Written for the We're Just Saiyan Secret Santa. Loosely based off of the Nutcracker Ballet. Bulma fell asleep and woke up in the land Dreams, saved by the grouchy Vegeta, Prince of Sugar plums. But who is saving who?


**The Nutcracker**

**This is for the WJS Secret Santa. Massy Mac, enjoy darling! And my loyal readers! Merry ::late:: Christmas.**

**Before you read: I imagined this set during the Victorian ages, where big dresses and corsets were a thing. This is a human fic…well, sort off. This is based loosely on the Nutcracker ballet and a pinch of DBZ. For the sake of the fic and it needing to be more or less a one shot, this moves along quickly. Also, this thing is not Beta'd, please forgive me for any mistakes. I usually rely ::heavily:: on my beta. **

_**"It is true Christmas can feel like a lot of work, particularly for mothers. But when you look back on all the Christmases in your life you've created family traditions and lasting memories. Those memories good and bad are what help keep a family together over a long haul." -Caroline Kennedy**_

**Words: 8174**

**Warnings: Not really. Maybe the word Damn is in here once or twice.**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: DBZ and The Nutcracker belong to their respective creators.**

**Onward.**

* * *

><p>Bulma didn't want to be there. But seeing as it was her home, and her parents party, she was obligated to attend. Plus her mother had already reprimanded her for sneaking off into the kitchens, telling her it was rude to hide from her guests.<p>

It wasn't like she was antisocial. Usually, her parents Christmas party was her favorite party to attend. It was an excuse to shimmy into a pretty dress, wear as many petty coats as possible, and dance until her feet gave out on her. But this year was different. Bulma was eighteen now, and her future husband was in attendance. He hadn't asked yet, but she knew he was going to ask... possibly tonight. She had only met him a few times, mostly when her father had work parties and twice when he was over for dinner. He was nice and a very good looking young man, from what she could tell, but he just wasn't her type. Her father had arranged the future marriage, it would be a great business move, since Yamcha was her fathers right hand man. It just made sense…to her father. Once they were married, the business would stay in the family, since he couldn't leave it to Bulma herself. She was a woman after all and a woman in charge of one of the largest and most successful businesses would most likely drive all their clients away in this day in age.

She had thrown a fit, but all that got her was nowhere. Especially because her mother and father's marriage was arranged, and since their marriage was harmonious, they were certain that she and Yamcha's would be as well.

Bulma wanted to marry someone because she was in love. Not because it made perfect business sense to her father.

She sighed to herself as she grabbed a square of baklava from one of the passing servers and tried to wedge herself as much as her large dress would allow her into the corner of the room behind the buffet table that had large and elaborate piles of food on it. She didn't want to be spotted by the man in question. If she could help it, she would try to dodge him or at least keep from being alone with him, so to postpone the inevitable question that he was going to ask.

Biting into the sweet treat, she silently cursed her father and mother for putting her in such a position, especially during the time she loved so very much. She hadn't been able to enjoy the holiday at all. She watched as her family and friends happily conversed amongst each other and danced as if they hadn't a care in the world. The younger children ran about, sneaking off under the tree, trying to guess what was in the beautifully wrapped packages and nab sweets behind their parents back. She sighed and took another bite into her baklava, envious of their carefree attitudes.

"My darling, Bulma!" A familiar, frail voice called out, making Bulma instantly beam with fondness.

Her Aunt Baba hobbled to her, her left arm outstretched for a hug while the other clutched a bright red colored box.

Bulma happily gave her favorite aunt a hug and almost instantly forgot that she was hiding and trying to keep attention off of her.

"Look at how beautiful you look!" Aunt Baba said, taking a step back from her niece to get a better look at her. "Your dress is fit for a princess."

Bulma smiled down at her Aunt. Most people in her family were hesitant of her. At first glance, she was a little scary. She had stringy pink hair and nobody really knew how old she was, but seemed to be old as the methuselah. Her back was slightly hunched over and donned an eye patch.

Many of the children kept away from her, but even when Bulma was a youngster, she never shied away from her aunt.

"My darling, I have an early Christmas gift for you." Baba announced and handed the box over to her niece.

She took it and shook it slightly. "Aunt Baba! Shouldn't have."

The old woman waved her hand dismissively. "Open it!"

She complied and opened the box and pulled out a nutcracker. She set the box down at her feet and gazed at the wooden statue, taking in the intricate paint job of it's blood red jacket, lined with glittered black filigree. His eyes had a ferocity that she had never seen in any other nutcracker. She couldn't help but run her fingers thought his feather soft jet black hair, which was oddly shaped like a flame. She couldn't explain it, but she felt automatically attached to the doll. It felt like she was given the most precious thing that Bulma would ever own.

"He's magnificent!" She exclaimed, hugging her aunt once more. "Thank you Aunt Baba!"

Baba laughed and patted her beloved niece on the back. "Thank your mother also. She saw him in my toy shop and knew you'd love him. The gift is from both she and I."

Bulma furrowed her eyes in confusion. She wouldn't expect her mother to give her such a gift. It was somewhat random, especially for her mother, but she shrugged it off and gave her Aunt another ear splitting grin.

"That's the smile I've been looking forward to seeing all day."

Bulma's smile faded almost instantly as Yamcha walked up to she and her aunt. He smiled widely at the two and bowed graciously. "If you would excuse me, I would like to steal Bulma for a few moments."

Baba, knowing Bulma's feelings about she and Yamcha's arrangement, looked at Bulma sympathetically and hesitantly back away. "Of course." She nodded to the young man. "I'll go visit with your mother, my darling. Take care of that nutcracker. He's very special." She gave Bulma a wink and hobbled off towards Bulma's mother. All the while Bulma shook her head furiously, silently begging her aunt not to leave her alone with him.

"Bulma, would you mind coming with me?" Yamcha extended his hand, smiling brightly at her.

She groaned inwardly, seeing no exit possible she reluctantly took his hand and let him lead her to the adjoining room that was empty and quiet. She watched as he let go of her hand and pace in front of her.

After a few moments of her watching the clearly nervous man, she rolled her eyes, letting her impatience take over. "Did you want to speak to me? If not, I would like to get back to the party" _And away from you. _

Yamcha stopped pacing and smiled at her apologetically. "I'm sorry Bulma. It's just…" He laughed at himself. "I'm a little nervous." He smiled brightly at her and moved in front of her, grasping her free hand. "I know you know what I'm about to ask you." He went to grasp her other hand, and frowned to see she was grasping a nutcracker. He grabbed it from her and put it on top of the large table next to them, ignoring Bulma's obvious annoyance that he done so. "Bulma Briefs," He announced, grabbing her now free hand and knelt down on one hand. "Would you do me the honor of becoming my wife."

Bulma sighed heavily and gave him a deadpanned look. There it was. The question she had been trying to avoid all evening had been asked, and she just couldn't find it in herself to say yes. Even though her father had told her to do so, she just couldn't do it.

"Yamcha…"

"I know, Bulma. I know this isn't what you want. But I promise you, I will treat you like a queen. I will cater to your every need."

She bit her lip. It was sweet; what he had said. And any other girl might have swooned hearing these words coming from him. He was handsome, rich and kind…but he just wasn't her match.

Her father's face came to minds eye, nodding his head, urging her to say yes to him. That she had to, and his word was final. "Yamcha, I will say yes…just… can you please ask me tomorrow. I'd rather do this in the morning."

His smile faltered, but he nodded his head. "I don't see why not."

He stood, giving her hands a gentle squeeze and backed up from her.

She saw it happen in slow motion. He backed up too much, bumping the table effectively knocking Bulma's nutcracker off of the table. The arm of the nutcracker broke off and flew under the table.

Yamcha quickly grabbed the broken wooden limb, but was quickly plucked out of his hands by Bulma, who was now gripping the nutcracker close to her chest.

"I am so sorry Bulma."

Bulma shook her head. "It's ok."

Yamcha frowned as he watched her looked defected at the broken wooden soldier. "Would you like for me to fix it?"

She shook her head. "No. I'll fix him. I'm going to go put him in my room. I'll meet up with you later."

Later that night…

The last of the party goers had left and everybody was in bed… everybody except for Bulma. She lied in bed, awake. Dreading the inevitable that was to happen in the morning.

It was well past midnight and sleep was not going to come to Bulma anytime soon. She shoved the covers off of her and put her slippers on, one's that looked very much ballerina slippers. Another cherished gift from her Aunt BaBa. She grabbed the broken nutcracker and his arm and headed out into the great room, so not to wake her parents while she fixed her wooden soldier.

After retrieving wood glue from her fathers work space, she made herself comfortable next to the fireplace that was still lit and proceeded to fix the nutcracker.

As she put pressure on the arm, waiting for the glue to cure, she stared absently at the magnificent tree that sat proudly in the middle of the great room. It was beautiful. And sadly this would be the last year she would be able to enjoy helping her mother decorate it. Next year, she'd be a married woman, living somewhere else…with Yamcha.

She sighed sadly. Thinking of her bleak future, she suddenly felt tired.

She slowly let go of the nutcrackers arm and smiled when it stayed in place.

"I never got to dance tonight." She cocked her head and smiled brightly at the soldier and ran a finger through his jet black hair made of mink. "If you were a real man, I would have asked for a dance." She giggled at herself for talking to an inanimate object. She got up and placed the nutcracker under the tree. "Here, why don't you stand watch…make sure nobody steals the gifts from under the tree."

Again, she giggled at herself and sat back down in the over stuffed chair next to the fire and curled up, facing the window and watched as the snow fell hypnotically.

And soon, she was fast asleep.

She felt stiff…and cold and just what in the world was that noise?

Sluggishly, she stretched and opened her eyes and frowned when she couldn't place just what she was seeing.

Bulma was no longer on the chair, she was on the hard wood floor of the great room…but the scene was extremely confusing. She stood up and twirled around trying to make sense of what she was seeing. The chair she was on was gigantic…everything in the room was!

A loud POP made her jump and turn to see a site that she never would in a million year think she'd see.

In front of the now gigantic Christmas tree, stood a line of mice wielding wooden swords and toy canons and at the base of the tree, stood a line of toy soldiers, they too had wooden swords and canons. In the middle stood her nutcracker, who was moving! And yelling!

But something was different about her soldier; his eyes were life like. His black eyes moved to and fro as he gave orders to his soldiers.

Was she dreaming? This all felt so real!

"FIRE!"

The mouse leader screamed and all five of the canons exploded in unison, effectively scaring poor Bulma half to death and making her scream with fright.

Not seconds later, Bulma watched in awe as her now alive nutcracker came barreling through the cannon smoke and swooped her up into his arms and brought her to safety, behind the trunk of the Christmas tree.

"Stay here and stay out of trouble, woman!"

She flinched at the sound of his voice, so deep and gravely. He ran to where his soldiers were, and Bulma couldn't help but blink in confusion about how nuts this whole thing was playing out. After collecting her bearings, she peaked around the large trunk of the tree to see what was going on.

Her nutcracker was engaged in a sword fight with a mouse, as were all the other soldiers. It was a site to be seen.

She watched the soldier as he engaged in battle, the black filigree glittered on his jacket as he moved, his limbs moving fluently surprisingly well for being made out of wood.

The mouse sneered as he tried to harm the Nutcracker and growled with every deflected swipe of the sword. The wooden soldier laughed at the mouse's failed attempts, each time his gaffaws growing louder and louder and in the blink of an eye, the battled ceased.

Bulma blinked a handful of times and let out a whoop when she saw that the Nutcracker had tripped the mouse and had him at sword point on the ground.

"Do you give up?" He asked, pointing the sword down at the mouse.

The rodent grit his teeth, but finally nodded and rose his paw up in the air, signaling to the other mice to halt. "You may have won this battle, but you will not win the war, most definitely not against the Rat King!"

The Nutcracker grunted and rolled his eyes as he sheathed his sword and nodded to his comrades to let the mice go. They watched as they all scampered off and disappeared through the smoke, all the while hollering in joy, celebrating their small victory.

The Nutcracker turned around and walked towards Bulma, and surprisingly, his wooden face, along with his body had softened. No longer was he bulky; his features had become more life like, and his movements more fluid. His beautiful garb was now clearly fabric, yet his skin looked as if it was still made of beautifully polished wood.

"What were you doing out there in the middle of the battle field?" He growled at her as he helped her up, non too gently.

Bulma gaped at him in shock. This definitely was a dream. Because only in a dream would a wooden man be as beautiful as he. His wooden skin looked sun kissed and his black eyes sparkled as he studied her and his high cheekbones were more apparent, especially when he was glowering at her.

She took his outstretched hand and stood, all the while still staring at him in wonder.

The wooden soldier waited expectantly, and finally she found her voice.

"I…I don't know. I fell asleep and I woke up…here. In my great room. Except this is a giant version of my great room…" She looked over the nutcracker's head at the gigantic buffet table. "This can't be real. I have to be dreaming."

He narrowed his eyes on her. "It's very real to me. Who are you?" His glower didn't falter as he stared at her in an intimidating fashion. His tone was rude and impatient.

She so very much wanted to stomp her foot and give him a huge raspberry, but she refrained and instead crossed her arms over her chest and looked at him haughtily. "I am Bulma Briefs. Heiress to the Capsule Corporation, and you are?"

His lips twisted into a evilesque smile. "I am Prince Vegeta. Prince of the Sugar Plums and all that you survey."

"You're a prince?" She snickered. "That's rich."

His smirk practically vanished and was replaced with a scowl, one that seemed to be etched on his wooden face. "And how is that?"

She uncrossed her arms and flipped her pony tail of long blue hair off of her shoulder. "Prince's are supposed to be nice. Not act like a jack ass, nor treat ladies like you are me."

His eyes narrowed on her. "I'm sorry, but once I see a lady, I will treat her as such."

This time, Bulma did stamp her foot and gave him a raspberry.

"Case and point." He muttered. "I'm going to my kingdom, as will you. The Sugar Plum Fairies will question you. Come."

Bulma, about to tell him he could shove it and that she'd be staying put, gasped in sheer surprise and gapped in shock when she saw that their surroundings had changed.

No longer were they in her giant great room, surrounded by giant furniture, but now standing in a field, covered in snow. She looked up and her Christmas tree was gone, and in it's place was a large pine tree, coated in glistening snow instead of ornaments and candles.

She was too shocked to refuse him now, never mind the fact that she now didn't know where in the world she was.

They walked through the field and found a cobble stone path, the toy soldiers following behind the two. Bulma took in her surroundings, marveling at how real this dream seemed to be. The nature that surrounded them was more vivid in color and she wasn't sure, but she could swear that she saw little fairies buzzing by every now and again, leaving glittery vapor trails in their wake.

"Where am I? What's going on? And Why do you look so different?" Bulma said, not able to keep her curiousness at bay.

Prince Vegeta rolled his eyes and sighed heavily. "You will be entering the land of the Sugar Plums in a few moments. And, as for whats going on and why I look so different, that's a long and complicated story."

Bulma's brow rose. "Well, can you give me the shortened version? I think you owe me at least that."

"I don't think I owe you anything. As a matter of fact, I think it is you that owes me."

"And how is that?" She squeaked.

"I do believe I am the one that kept you from being shot at by the Rat King's army."

Bulma clucked her tongue. "That is what a gentleman is supposed to do; keep ladies out of danger. Now, please tell me what is going on."

His eyes narrowed and he gave her a sideways glance as they walked down the stone path. "You are very pushy... and stubborn and loud."

She pursed her lips. "I can be… and look who's talking."

He hummed at her answer and rolled his eyes. "Figures."

"What was that?" She asked, crossing her arms.

He grit his teeth and balled his fists up at his side. "It would figure if you would be the one to lift the curse; a stubborn, pushy, loud woman." He shook his head and chuckled as if he had heard an ironic joke and then shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose.

She pursed her lips and frowned up at him. "What curse?" Ignoring the fact that he had called her stubborn, loud and pushy, not once, but twice. She was more interested in hearing about this curse he'd mentioned.

"I was cursed many years ago, so long ago, I don't remember. The Rat King cast it upon me when I refused to marry his daughter."

"What did the curse do to you?"

He growled and grit his wooden teeth again. "He turned me into a nutcracker, into solid wood…although…" He lifted his hand and looked at in wonder. "I seem to be slowly go back to normal." He put his hand down and looked to her. "Because of you. But, this happens every time something like this happens. But it all ends the same."

"Me?" Bulma squeaked and stopped in her tracks.

He too stopped walking. "Yes." He took her elbow and gave her an impatient nudge. "We've got a little more walking to do, and I would like to get there before nightfall."

She quickened her pace to catch up with him. "You barely answered my questions."

"I will not divulge any more information until the Sugar Plum Fairies confirm that you are the one."

"The one what?"

He rolled his eyes and moaned in annoyance, and refused to speak to her for the duration of their trip, only barking orders at the toy soldiers that marched behind them.

It would figure she'd dream of being in a wonderous land and a man, so beautiful, albeit wooden, and he had to be a total and complete pompous ass. Was her subconscious trying to tell her something?

The Land of Sugar Plums came into view shortly after and it was breathtaking… and oddly delicious. It was, just like anything else in this strange world, vibrantly colored and reminded Bulma of the fairy tale of Hansel and Gretel and the witch's house made of Gingerbread and other various delectable sweets.

As they entered through the large gates, people came into view and they were reminiscent of dolls Bulma had as a child. The women were dressed in beautiful gowns and their cheeks were bright red along with their lips. The men too were dressed in fancy attire, dolls that she swore she had seen in her Aunt Baba's toy shop.

She shook her head. It was hard to believe that the grumpy Nutcracker, clad in black was the Prince of this beautiful land.

"Come, we will see the Sugar Plum Fairies at once. The faster we find out you're not the one, the faster I can throw you back from where you came from." He grabbed hold of her upper arm and led the way through the glittered streets of his kingdom, ignoring the bows and greetings of his people.

"I hope I'm not the one either! You are a rude man. No manners what so ever!"

He ignored her jab and continued to drag her through the streets until they came upon a castle, that stood proudly in the middle of the city streets of Sugar Plum. The castle glittered in the sun light and it looked to be made of hard candy, the snow that was stuck on the roof tops looked to be icing and it made Bulma's teeth tingle just thinking of all the sugar that the castle consisted of.

The large double doors opened automatically and as expected the inside was just as beautiful as the outside.

Again, he ignored the palace workers and soldiers' bows and greetings as he took her through the elaborately decorated hallways. And, just as she was going to ask if they were there yet, they stopped at a set of what looked to be solid gold double doors. He finally let go of her arm and grasped both crystal nobs in each hand and opened them.

"Come along, Woman."

She stepped forward, sticking her nose in the air as she passed him and entered.

The space looked to be a small foyer, decorated in rich pinks, purples and golds. The walls were dripping in what looked to be at first glance rows of stringed diamonds, but upon looking at them closely, it was rock candy. A chase lounge was situated in the middle of the foyer, the fabric was a deep orchid color, lined in gold and beside it a mahogany side table with a variety of rich looking chocolates and a crystal pitcher full of an amber liquid, brandy possibly.

In front of the chase were three separate doors, one colored pink, the second purple and the other fuchsia.

"The Fairies will be out shortly. Stay put.." He whipped around and exited quickly, so not to answer any more questions that were sure to be asked.

She stuck her tongue out at the now closed doors. "Pompous ass!" She yelled. "Why don't you go back to Prince school and learn some chivalry and politeness!"

"She is a funny one." A sweet voice called out from behind Bulma.

Bulma turned around and nearly jumped out of her skin when she came face to face with three women…at least she thought they were women. They were dressed in long tutu type skirts, and beautiful bodices coated in multi colored glittered filigree Patterns. Their hair was unique, beautifully and intricately braided, also coated in glitter and they had humongous iridescent wings that fluttered once in a while. And each woman's attire, hair included, matched the color of the doors. One Pink, one Purple, one Fuchsia. They were beautiful and youthful, but their eyes held a wisdom and age.

"Don't be alarmed child." The Pink one said. "We mean you no harm." She smiled brightly and motioned for Bulma to sit on the chase. "Come, sit. We have much to discuss."

Bulma, at a loss for words…again, did as she was asked and sat, all the while staring at the three beauties in front of her.

"We are the Sugar Plum Fairies." The Purple one announced and the three bowed in unison.

"You have many questions, and we will answer them to the best of our knowledge." The Fuchsia fairy said as she sat down next to Bulma.

"O..Ok…?" She furrowed her brows at the fairy sitting next to her and then at the other two. "Umm. I think I'll poor myself a drink first, if you don't mind…it's been an…interesting day."

The pink fairy smiled and lifted her hand, magic fizzed out of her fingertips in a pink stream of mist and wrapped itself around a crystal glass next to Bulma and then lifted the crystal pitcher of the alcohol and poured.

Bulma couldn't help but giggle when the glass now half full with amber liquid floated its way to her. "Thank you." She said breathlessly and took a sip, and felt instantly warmer and at ease. "Alright. Let's start with how I got here. I fell asleep and I woke up…here."

The Purple fairy nodded. "Yes. Well, that's how it usually happens…" The fairy frowned slightly. "I think it's best if we explain a few things, I think most of your questions will be answered that way." She smiled serenely at Bulma and then looked to her sister sitting next to her.

"You see, our prince wasn't always our prince. He was a human, just like you, so very long ago. He was a successful young man, he had the world at his fingertips. He was strong and prideful, almost to a fault. One day, a powerful man, by the name of Rattingam approached him, asking Vegeta to marry his daughter."

The Pink Fairy nodded and continued where her Purple sister left off. "Our prince knew Rattingam was power hungry and wanted what Prince Vegeta had all to himself. So, Vegeta refused. After many failed attempts into coercing him into marrying his daughter, Rattingam had a curse cast upon the Prince, turning him into a wooden nutcracker and banished into this dream world until one day a woman will break the curse."

Bulma listened intently as they told their story, not sure if she should take any of this to heart. Curses, dram lands, Sugar Plum Fairies Princes and Rat Kings… it was all so…insane. "So…is this Rattigame the Rat King?"

The Fuchsia nodded. "Yes. You see, when he had the curse cast upon Vegeta, it too turned him into a rat. The silly fool didn't know what he was doing. The curse turns takes your personality and turns you into that. Prince Vegeta was a soldier, hardened like a wooden statue. Rattingam inadvertently cursed himself, turning himself into a rat. Rattingam can only reverse the curse for himself if he kills Prince Vegeta. Where as, Prince Vegeta can only break it by finding his match."

"Well Prince Vegeta mentioned that there have been others…ladies, I mean. He said that he changes slightly when they appear, but it never works out."

All three nodded in unison. "Yes. When Vegeta is given to someone as a nutcracker, especially a girl, they are taken here, into Dream World. But none have passed the tests."

Bulma's eyes widened. "Tests?"

Again, the three nodded in unison.

"No need to fret." The Purple one said.

The Fuchsia fairy patted Bulma on the knee reassuringly. "It's quite easy, you've already passed a few."

Bulma shook her head. "What?"

The Pink fairy giggled. "See, no big deal. Tell us, Bulma. Would you marry a man whom you could never love but was rich or a man who was poor but loved you unconditionally?"

She laughed softly. "It's funny you ask me this question. I'm in a some what similar predicament. My father has arranged for me to marry his business partner. He's young, hansom and rich…but I don't love him." She shook her head sadly. "I have told my mother and my father countless times that I want to marry for love, not for money…but they just don't seem to care about my feelings, just what makes perfect business sense. They tell me that they want to make sure that I'm well taken care, but I don't think that they understand that being in a loving relationship rather being in a relationship based on money and status is different." She sighed while looking down at her clasped hands in her lap. It saddened her that when she woke up from this dream, her reality would be the marriage of she and Yamcha.

She looked up after a few beats and was startled to see all three of the fairies smiling widely at her. "What?"

"You are the one." They said at once.

She narrowed her eyes at them in disbelief. "What? How?"

"You have a kind, pure heart. You are the one… plus your personality is a good match for our prince." The pink fairy said, her iridescent wings fluttered to life in excitement. "Come sisters, we must get her presentable."

An hour later, Bulma was still in a state of shock, but kept trying to tell her self that this was all a dream, a very, very realistic dream.

Her hair was braided in an intricate fish tail braid and she assumed buckets upon buckets of glitter dumped upon it. The Fairies dressed her in a particularly beautiful gown, christmas red in color that ombre'd into black glitter at the bottom, with matching glittered black heels.

They escorted her to the throne room, where the prince sat on his candied crystal throne while he watched a performance of ballerina dancers, gracefully dance to a beautiful melody. His head was resting on his fist that was perched on the armrest.

Once he caught site of her, his head slowly lifted, his eye's sparking with curiosity and a hint of shock.

The melody died down, as did the dancers, once the Fairies, and Bulma's, presence was noticed. Everybody, but Vegeta, bowed deeply as the fairies escorted Bulma up to the steps that led to the throne. The room was dead silent, no one dared to make a sound, not wanting to miss what the fairies had to say.

The excitement was practically bouncing off of everybody… and it was making Bulma nervous…but, as she stood before the intimidating Nutcracker Prince of Sugar Plum, in the land of Dream World, it hit her. It was even in the title of this world she was in.

Dream.

This was a dream.

So, it wouldn't hurt to just go with the flow in this weird dream her subconscious cooked up. Probably due to the stress she was under due to her impending marriage. It wasn't hard to believe that her mind would take her to an imaginary world full of fairies and candy made buildings and be the one to break a curse and turn the grumpy wooden soldier into a human man…and then what? Run off into the candy sunset together?

She shrugged to herself… when in Rome…

or candyland in her case.

"Your majesty, Prince Vegeta, we present Bulma Briefs, the girl that will set you free."

The crowd erupted into thunderous applause, some of the dancers even did backflips.

The three ushered her up the three steps to his throne, they were met with Vegeta's confused and shocked face.

The pink fairy nudged Bulma so that she was forced to get closer to Vegeta.

"If she is the one, then why have I not turned human? I am still made of wood."

"There is one more hurdle to cross my Prince. But that is something you both will have to figure out on your own." The Purple fairy said bowing deeply. "If you need us, you know where we will be."

They flittered off, disappearing into the grand room where the people of Sugar Plum were to watch the entertainment.

Prince Vegeta grumpily waved his hand, telling the ballerina's and the music to start. "Sit." He ordered and pointed to a smaller version of his throne that was next to his. Bulma hadn't noticed it was there before.

She obliged and sat, not really sure what to do. Her partner didn't seem to be in a conversation kind of mood. His wooden eyes shifting to her every so often and his solid fingers lightly tapping his arm rest to the beat of the whimsical melody the ballerina's danced to.

Finally, not being able to keep silent any longer, Bulma turned to the Prince and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Don't you think we should talk about this?" She said, waving her hand in between the two of them. "This is kind of a big deal."

He looked at her, frowning heavily. For a second it looked like he was going to tell her no, but thought twice about it. He finally nodded and stood, and ushered her away from the large throne room, leaving the celebration and into the winding halls of the candied palace.

He kept a few paces in front of her, leading her through the palace and then finally out into the beautiful courtyard just outside the palace. The night sky was crisp, but they hurried to the paths where heat lamps lined the intricate walkways.

The two walked side by side, the tension was palpable between the two.

"Soooo…." Bulma said, swinging her arms to and fro nervously. "I'm the one, huh? The one to make you human again? That's….neat."

The prince shook his head in exasperation and rolled his eyes. "Allegedly."

"Well, it seems the fairies think so." She shrugged, trying not to take offense of his attitude towards her.

He shook his head.

"What? If I were in your shoes, I'd be ecstatic! I'd probably be kissing your feet and singing from the rooftops."

He again rolled his eyes. "I always thought it would be someone worthy of my stature."

Bulma halted and put her hands on her hips. "Are you saying I'm not worthy? How am I not worthy? Last time I checked, I'm flesh and blood and your made of what? Mahogany?"

His black, wooden eyes narrowed on her. "I am of royal blood, you clearly are not. You are below my status…nothing but a commoner."

"And how do you know that? And excuse me! But you're the prince of some make believe land made out of candy and gingerbread. When you become human again, are you still royalty?" She huffed. "You won't be here any longer to rule over your fairies and your candy people!" She stepped forward and poked him in the chest. "And for your information, my family is the most wealthiest in the country and I'm a freaking genius and I'm pretty! I'm a catch damnit!"

She continued to poke him until he caught her hand, keeping her from knocking on his wooden chest. "Pretty?" He spat.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Oh don't even try to act like I'm not." She growled.

He matched her stare and then finally smirked at her, devilishly. "You call my bluff."

She pursed her lips at him and it wasn't until then that they both realized he was still holding onto her offending hand. He released her, blushing and then continued to walk forward, making her follow him.

"Where are we off to?" She asked, halfway skipping to catch up with him.

"To my private chambers."

"Wh..what?" She stuttered, trying hard not to trip over herself from what he had just said.

He shook his head. "I must retrieve something from there, you vile woman."

Bulma huffed, but kept silent, still blushing from her assumption.

The path led to the other side of the palace where they entered and walked a short walk to Prince Vegeta's private chambers. The room was huge and decorated immaculately, but unlike the rest of the palace where it was dripping in bright, cheerful colors, his was decorated in dark blues and purples and some black here and there.

He led her to a sitting room connected to her his bedroom, where there was a glass book case that took up one of the walls. It held books and interesting looking relics…but the most interesting thing was a glass case in the center of the shelves. Inside it, it held one of the most beautiful necklaces Bulma had ever seen.

She couldn't help herself, it was like her feet were on autopilot. She went straight to the box and peered inside of it, almost drooling over the box.

The pendant hanging off of a diamond chain sparkled in the light. It was a sphere the size of Bulma's pinky finger and inside it was another stone the color of a red ruby floating inside the sphere, shaped like an anchor.

"This is absolutely beautiful."

Vegeta grunted in agreeance. "The Sugar Plum Fairies gave this to me when I arrived. It is to go to the woman that is to break my curse." He gently pushed her aside and lifted the top to the glass top of the box and took the necklace out. He then turned to her and unclasped the necklace. "Turn." He grunted and when she obliged, he put it around her neck and latched it.

Bulma couldn't help but pick the pendant up in between her fingers and stare at the floating red anchor. "What is this anchor?" She asked turning around to face him.

He frowned slightly, not out of anger but slight frustration. "I'm not sure what it represents. I have a vague memory of it. I know it symbolizes something of great importance in my life… my past life that is. I see it in my dreams and remember it randomly at times."

She put it down, letting it dangle around her neck. "If it's important to you, then why don't you keep it?"

The Prince shook his head, picking up the pendant off of Bulma's neck and looked into the sphere longingly. "I have thought about doing just that, but it feels right giving it to you. You should have it."

Bulma smiled up at him. "I'll cherish it forever." She then took him by surprise and stood on her tip toes and gave him a peck on the lips.

She giggled when she saw that she made his wooden cheeks blush red and then her eyes widened when he was suddenly engulfed in golden light and just as fast as the light appeared, it burst all around Vegeta and then disappeared.

Her eyes widened even more when Prince Vegeta stood before her, no more made out of wood but out of flesh and blood.

He too was just as surprised as she, his beautiful black eyes blinking rapidly as he stared at his now human hands. He patted his muscled arms, rubbed his face and then ran his hands through his flamed shaped hair. He then smiled, whole heartedly showing his white teeth as he grinned ecstatically.

His smile was contagious and took Bulma by surprise when he grabbed her by the hips, lifted her up and twirled her around excitedly.

Setting her down and steadying her so she didn't fall down from being twirled around, he engulfed her in a hug, obviously forgetting his usual grouchy himself.

"You are the one! I am free!"

She returned his hug, relishing the feel of his strong arms around her petite form. Before she could reply, the doors to his room burst open.

"Prince Vegeta!" A toy soldier bellowed. "The Rat King! He's attacking! He and his mice soldiers have already stormed the city walls!"

Vegeta ran past Bulma and the soldier, Bulma hot on his heels.

They ran through the walk way, back through the throne room and outside of the palace and in the dead center of the entrance of Sugar Plum stood the Rat King, towering over his mice soldiers, sword in hand and a snarl on his rat lips.

"So, it is true!" His beady eyes narrowed on Vegeta and then onto Bulma standing behind the newly human Prince.

Prince Vegeta smirked and unsheathed his sword. "You're too late, the curse is broken, Rodent."

The Rat King sneered. "I can still reverse the curse."

"Oh?" Vegeta retorted. "How's that? I am human now"

"By killing her." He smirked, pointing at Bulma.

Prince Vegeta stepped in front of Bulma, blocking the Rat King's view of her. "You'll have to go through me first."

The Rat King sneered and launched forward.

By the first strike, mice and toy soldiers attacked one another, an epic fight one would have to see to believe erupted.

Vegeta and the Rat King engaged in battle, their swords clashed with every swipe and hack they through at each other, and all the while, Vegeta methodically kept Bulma behind him, keeping her out of harms way.

They danced their way up one of the thick walls that was meant to protect the palace, due to Vegeta wanting to keep the Rat King away from innocents and more importantly, away from Bulma.

"The time has come Prince Vegeta of Sugar Plum! I will not allow you to have your happily ever after!"

Vegeta blocked a jab and smirked. "I have until she wakes from her slumber and I'll be free. Face it Rattingam, you lose! Forever being a Rat! A fitting end to this tale, don't you agree?"

The Rat gnashed his sharp teeth. "It'll be hard for her to wake up if she dead!" He turned and pointed his sword at Bulma who was watching the battle below them. He lifted his sword, making to throw the blade at Bulma, but was thwarted when Vegeta charged him, making both of them fall over the wall.

Bulma watched in horror as the two of them fell over the wall and down to their deaths.

And as she opened her mouth to scream, her world turned black.

She bolted upright in bed in a panic.

She was in her bedroom…and back to her normal size… or her surrounding where at least.

She half hazardly got dressed and put her hair half up and bolted down stairs to where the tree was. Everything looked normal too… was last night a dream…or was it real? She could almost feel the kiss she gave Vegta still sizzling on her lips…

The Nutcracker…

She quickly went onto her hands and knees to look for the wooden statue. If her mother had walked in, she would be throwing a hissy fit, but Bulma didnt care.

Where was her Nutcracker? If it were a dream, he would have been under the tree, where she had left him last night after mending his arm.

She looked for a solid ten minutes and when she deduced that he most certainly wasn't there, she went into the dining room where she was met with her Mother, Father and Yamcha.

"Merry Christmas Eve!" Her mother announced.

"Good morning my darling." Her father said, patting her hand and sat down next to Yamcha, who was half way done with breakfast. "I hear we have an announcement to make this morning." He jabbed Yamcha in the ribs playfully that earned him a wink from the young man.

Bulma ignored the two. "Mother, have you seen my Nutcracker? I left him under the tree last night, and he isn't there anymore."

She frowned thoughtfully at her daughter. "I haven't….the only thing I can think of is your Aunt Baba came this morning to drop something off, perhaps she took him back to her shop?" She then cocked her head to the side. "What a beautiful necklace, where did you get it?"

Bulma looked down and was shocked to see the beautiful diamond necklace Prince Vegeta had given her. The breath left her body completely and she felt as if she was going to faint. It wasn't a dream!

…either that or she robbed a jewelry store in her sleep.

"Enough of this Nutcracker." Her father said, waving a dismissive hand in the air. "Let's get down to this engagement." He smiled whole heartedly. "It's time we start planning-"

"Father." Bulma said, cutting him off from saying anything further. "Let me just say something." She turned fully to Yamcha and picked his hand up in hers and looked into his big brown eyes. "You know just as well as me, that if we marry, we will be miserable. I mean this in the nicest way, but you will not make me happy and I wont make you happy. You should marry the woman you love, and I should marry the man I love. I think we both deserve happiness, don't you agree? Being stuck in a loveless marriage just doesn't seem like a fun time."

"We can learn to love each other, Bulma. I'm sure that we will live a happy life."

Bulma shook her head sullenly and smiled sympathetically. "No, Yamcha. No we won't. You know it."

Yamcha's reaction at first was shock but as she continued, he smiled softly at her and patted her hand and finally looked relieved.

"Just wait a minute young lady." Her father said, standing up and pounding a fist on the table, but halted when her mother grabbed his hand that was on the table.

"Sit down Trunks." She gave him a look, daring him to continue and then looked at her daughter and gave her nod.

Bulma smiled at her mother, her eyes watering with appreciation. "I have to go. I hope you'll forgive me Papa." She gave him a quick peck on the cheek, and then gave one to Yamcha and shot out the door and ran all the way into town and burst through the door of Aunt Baba's toy shop, making the bell over the door explode.

"Oh my!" Aunt Baba yelped, startled by her niece's loud entrance. "What in the world are you doing Bulma."

"Aunt Baba! Do you have my nutcracker?" She hurried to the counter where her aunt was standing behind. "My mom said that you came by this morning and that you may have taken him back."

Her aunt reached over and patted her on the cheek lovingly. "You look flushed, darling. Did you run all the way here?"

"Yes!" She said breathlessly.

She tsked her. "You got mud all over your beautiful shoes and skirt."

"Aunt Baba! Did you take my Nutcracker?"

The bell rang, indicating a customer had entered the shop. Baba looked around Bulma and smiled knowingly. "Just a moment my darling. I have to get something from the back." She winked at her and slipped into the back.

Bulma groaned and put her head in her hands, frustrated. It was as if her Aunt was purposely avoiding answering her question. She needed to find her nutcracker, she needed answers!

She nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard somebody clear their throat practically in her ear.

"Do you mind?" She huffed looking up and nearly fainted for the second time that morning.

There standing next to her was a man with dark hair shaped like a flame, soul piercing black eyes and a devilish smirk that was all too familiar.

Bulma's mouth opened and shut a handful of times but nothing came out.

"That's a beautiful necklace. The diamonds shines just like your eyes." He smirked deliberately.

Again, she opened her mouth, but nothing came out. She was in shock. Was he really standing there in front of her, in the flesh? Or was she dreaming again?

He chuckled when she finally snapped out of it and hesitantly reached out to touch him on the shoulder to make sure he wasn't a figment of her imagination.

Bending over slightly, he whispered in her ear; "I'm really here. You're not dreaming anymore, Woman." His smirk turned to a smile as her eyes widened even more, if it were possible. "I'm hungry, would you accompany me to get some breakfast?"

His smile was contagious. "You are really here." Her eyes were watery with unshed tears of confusion and pure ecstasy. She launched herself at him and almost sobbed when she felt his arms engulf her.

"I'm really, really here." He whispered into her hair.

They stood there for a while and then he finally let go of her. "I'm hungry, let's go get breakfast."

She wiped away the tears that were now freely falling. "Ok." She said smiling up at him. "And you can tell me everything."

He gently grasped both sides of her face and kissed her.

"Everything." He said as he left go of her face.

"And after?"

He paused. "After?" He smiled yet again, possibly a record for the usually grouchy Prince of Sugar Plums. "We have the rest of lives to figure that out."

* * *

><p>Written for the We're Just Saiyan Community Secret Santa<p> 


End file.
